In application Ser. No. 311,663, filed Feb. 16, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,391, new end-capped polymers are described. Those polymers have the formula T--P--E.sub.a --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --Si(OR).sub.3, wherein T is selected from an initiator fragment, each R is independently selected from hydrogen and straight chain alkyl radicals having up to about 4 carbon atoms, E is a benzyl group or substituted benzyl group having up to about 12 carbon atoms, a is a whole number having a value of 0 or 1, n is a whole number having a value of 0 to 4, and P is a poly(vinylaromatic) or poly(diene) chain. The instant invention makes use of such polymers (wherein T is an initiator fragment, a equals 1, and n=0) as starting materials for preparing organic/inorganic composites. The composites of this invention comprise an inorganic core to which is bonded a plurality of organic polymer arms. Such products have not been made prior to this invention.